Une belle histoire entre Lassa et Liam
by LassaLiam et Jenifael
Summary: Un jour Lassa à entendue son maître ( Wellan ) parler de la lumière blanche des âme sœur et lui là vu autours de Liam et il aime Liam mais ne c'est pas comment lui dire qu'il aime et en parle à Wellan.


Voici une petite fan-fic sur les chevaliers d'Émeraudes avec le début d'une belle histoire d'amour entre lassa et liam quand ils ont environs 16 ans.

 _Wellan avais voulu emmener Kevin et son écuyer liam pour voir comment ils se débrouillerais pour leur première rondes sur la côte ensemble et lassa était content mais à la fois troubler car il ne savait pas si se qu'il ressentais pour liam étais normale._

\- Maître puis-je vous parler si il vous plaît ? Demanda Lassa.

\- Oui bien sur de quoi veux tu me parler Lassa ?

-Depuis quelques temps quelque chose me tracasse j'ai vu la lumière blanche dont vous parlez celle qui entoure son âme sœur et je l'ai vu autours de Liam, il m'attire, et me plaît beaucoup aussi et je ne sais pas comment réagir et si c'est normale et j'aimerais avoir vos conseil.

-C'est à toi de choisir Lassa soit tu va lui avouer tes sentiments et tu vois si il partage tes sentiments soi tu préfère être sur que vous restiez ou qu' il vienne un jour te révélais ses sentiments en vair toi si il en as.

-mais comment me conseillerais vous d'aller lui révélais mes sentiments, comment aborder le sujet sans le brusquer ?

-Tu pourrais lui demander si il à des sentiments pour quelqu'un ou alors être franc avec lui et aller lui dire que tu as des sentiments amoureux pour lui Lassa mais ne t'inquiète pas je pense que Liam réagiras bien et si au pire il se brusque ça lui passera et vous resterez amis.

-Merci maître je vais suivre vos conseilles et aller lui parler.

Lassa alla vair Liam et lui demanda si il pouvais lui parler. Liam demanda à Kevin la permissions d'aller parler à Lassa et Kevin accepta.

-De quois ve tu me parler Lassa? Demanda Liam.

-Je me posait la questions de savoir si tu avais des sentiments amoureux pour quelqu'un ?

-Je ressens des sentiments pour deux personnes c'est Jeni et...je n'ai pas envie de parler de la deuxième personne je suis désoler Lassa.

-J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer Liam.

-Vas y je t'écoute tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire Lassa.

-J'ai vu autours de toi la lumière blanche dont parle les adultes des fois la lumière des âme sœur et... je ressens des sentiments amoureux pour toi mais je savais pas comment tu réagirais alors j'ai préférer en parler à Wellan avant je voulais savoir si tu partageais mes sentiments mais je vois que ton cœur et déjà pris mais je ne t'en veux pas Liam.

Lassa voulu partir mais Liam le retint par le bras.

-Lassa la deuxième personnes pour qui j'ai des sentiments c'est toi et Jeni je l'ai souvent vu espionner discrètement Hadrian d'Argent et j'ai compris qu'elle l'aimais alors je me suis mis à penser de plus en plus à toi mais je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu partageais mes sentiments !

-C'est...c'est vrai Liam ?

-Oui je t'assure Lassa !

Lassa ne pouvais plus se retenir tellement il étais content et embrassa Liam puis se recula brusquement.

-Je...je suis désoler Liam je...je ne sais pas se qui m'as pris excuse moi.

-Lassa je...tu...c'était super recommence s'il te plaît !

-Mais...mais jamais deux hommes ou deux femmes ne se sont marier ou ont adopter des enfants sur Enkidiev Liam je ne sais pas si on sera accepter et si l'ont peux se marier !

-On verras ça plus tard il y à le temps et Wellan feras tout pour nous aider et en attendant rien ne nous empêche de nous voir et de nous embrasser quand on est seul et les chvaliers pourrons nous comprendre !

Puis soudain Liam embrassa Lassa, Lassa voulut se reculer même si il adorer la sensations quand Liam l'embrassais mais Liam le retiens et mis sa langue dans la bouche de Lassa, celui-ci ne comprit pas se qui se passait mais il ne voulu plus se débattre et s'abandonna au baiser de Liam. Liam se reculas et déshabilla Lassa puis lui ordonnas de le déshabiller, Lassa ne savait pas se que son meilleurs ami voulait faire mais Kevin et Wellan étais partis patrouillais et c'était les deux chevaliers qui pourrait le mieux les comprendre, de plus il s'était éloigner du campement se qui faisait qu'ils ne viendrais pas les dérangeais. Lassa s'exécuta et Liam lui fi l'amour. Quelque heures plus tard Liam arrêta de faire l'amour à Lassa et le regardas avec les yeux pétillant de bonheur. Lassa était surpris, dérouter mais il étais plus heureux que tout au monde.

-Ça va Lassa ?

-Oui je suis content de t'avoir avouer mes sentiments et tu à raison rien ne nous empêcheras de vivre heureux ensemble même si ne nous sommes pas marier.

Lassa et Liam s'endormir finalement mais ne se doutèrent pas que Kevin et Wellan les avais aperçus et qu'ils étaient content que leurs apprentis et trouver leurs bonheur et qu'il ferait tout pour qu'il puisse se marier si il le voulait.

-Liam, Lassa ? Les appelèrent Kevin et Wellan

-Tu pense qu'il nous on vu hier Liam ?

-peut-être mes je ne pense pas qu'il veulent nous fâcher ne t'inquiète pas.

-Qu'y à-t-il maître ? Demanda Lassa.

-Avec Kevin on vous à vu mais ne vous inquiétez pas on ne vous espionner pas nous ne voulons pas vous fâcher, on n'est plutôt là pour vous dire que nous sommes content que vous ayez trouvez votre bonheur et que quand vous aurez l'age de vous mariez et que vous le voulez on feras tout si nous sommes encor là pour que cela soit possible.

-que...nous vous sommes entièrement reconnaissant de votre réactions maître. Répondit Liam.

Plusieurs années plus tard Liam et Lassa avais continuer de se voir et de passer du temps en toute intimité grâce à leurs Maître mais maintenant qu'ils était devenus chevaliers et qu'ils avait l'age de se marier ils le voulait et alaire donc faire leurs requête à Wellan qui leurs promit de regarder si une lois interdisait deux hommes ou deux femmes à se marier et que si rien ne l'interdisait il irait proclamer leurs requête à Onyx. Quelques jours plus tard Wellan après avoir éplucher tous les bouquins sur les droit de mariage, et sur la diplomatie sans aucun article interdisant deux homes de se marier il alla faire la requête des deux amoureux à Onyx.

-Qui a-t-il Wellan ?

-Il y à plusieurs jours Lassa et Liam m'ont dit qu'ils voulait se marier et qu'il voulait que je regarde si un article interdisait deux hommes de se marier puis de vous faire leur requête se que j'ai donc fais et comme je n'ai trouver aucun article interdisant deux hommes de se marier je suis venues vous demander d'unir leurs vies.

Onyx arqua un sourcil se qui fit sourire Wellan.

-Si aucun article ne l'interdit je n'y vois aucunes objections mais ça sera une première et je ne sais pas si le peuple approuveras que deux hommes se marient .

-Ils ont bien fini par accepter Kira alors ils apprendront à les accepter et puis ils sont des chevaliers et le peuples les aiment alors je pense qu'ils accepteront.

-c'est d'accord dit leurs que nous célébreront leur mariage dans deux jours.

Deux jours plus tard ils célébrèrent donc le mariages des deux chevaliers Lassa et Liam et le peuple ne si apposa pas ce qui fini de rassurer les deux amoureux.

Bon voilà ma fiction est fini j'aurais pus la continuer et faire une fin de la guerre et de la suite de la guerre mais fiction se tournait plus vair la relations amoureuse qu'aurait pus avoir Lassa et Liam. J'espère que cet fictions vous auras plus et je vous laisse et j'espère peut-être vous retrouver pour une autre fiction sur les chevaliers d'Émeraude ou autre bye.


End file.
